This invention relates generally to a particle detection system, and more specifically the invention pertains to a system that is used to detect particles impacting on space vehicles, and to estimate impacting particle diameter.
There are many different types of space-based detection systems and observing strategies. Space-based detection systems are primarily focused on collecting data regarding the small diameter meteoroids and debris particles which cannot be detected or tracked by ground-based sensors. Examples of such systems are found in the following U.S. Patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,851 issued to Fletcher;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,189 issued to Berg;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,655 issued to Auer; and
U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,590 issued to Auerton.
The impact position detector of Fletcher uses many of the elements of the present invention but is used for the purpose of detecting and locating impacts. A need remains to estimate the size of impacting particles so that an accurate understanding of the space environment can be obtained. The present invention is intended to satisfy that need.